BlazBlue OC Scrapbook
by KnightSpark
Summary: A collection of OCs I have created. There will be at least five entries in this. Please be so kind as to leave any concerns or opinions in the review. If you want to use them in your stories, let me know beforehand.
1. OC 1: Nathan Phobos

**KS: Hello, everyone. Lately, I've seen that certain people (namely StormVII and Blackace70) have posted their OCs, I thought, "hey, if they could do it, so can I." This OC is also on my DA account, so if you're you're around there, check it out.**

* * *

 **Name:** Nathan Phobos

 **Age:** 17

 **Gender:** Male

 **Date of Birth:** September 15

 **Height:** 169cm

 **Weight:** 176lbs

 **Blood Type:** A-

 **Occupation:** Thief, inventor, mechanic

 **Hobbies:** Building, sabotage, dancing, stealing treasures, causing trouble

 **Likes:** Music, artifacts, how machines work

 **Dislikes:** Being ordered around, not being taken seriously, modern art

 **Weapons:** Beam katana, Horoma Vesania: Phobos

 **Appearance:** Nathan has light skin, neat brown hair and blue eyes. He wears a blue jacket with a red shirt with a skull decal underneath, black pants with multiple belts and dark blue boots.

 **Personality:** To most people, Nathan is a cross between "problem child" and "evil genius". He sometimes does menial things like throw insults and pull pranks for a laugh, but he also likes creating various gadgets to annoy/torment certain people. He also has a high dislike for authority, specifically the Library, as he constantly does things to undermine them (vandalize buildings, sabatoge uniforms, insult high ranking members, etc.) Aside from all that, he is a mechanical genius who is able to make incredible objects out of nothing. Of course, his deviant complex leaves him at odds with everyone around him, including Jin Kisaragi, who constantly attempts to stifle his creativity.

 **Background:** Nathan was orphaned at a young age and was taken in by a professor working in a mental hospital. Since then, he spent his time creating various gadgets out of old junk he found. He made a wire-tap, an RC camera and his greatest creation, a phone that can play any genre of music through the power of Ars Magus. His talents did not go unnoticed as the professor introduced him to representives of the Military Academy. Naturally, Nathan was opposed to going to a school that "breeds government drones", according to him. But he quickly gave in due to his guardian pressuring him. When he arrived at the Academy, he was asked to do the opening speech. But instead of saying the speech that was given to him, he wrote one of his own. Needless to say, the crowd was stunned. Of course, this earned him the contempt of the student council, specifically Jin Kisaragi, the current president. Ironically, this didn't stop Nathan in the slightest, but it only encouraged them. Everyday, he skipped classes to find parts to create his gadgets that either were amazing or irritating. 65% of the latter, to be exact. While he was searching for more parts, Nathan stumbled upon an old laboratory. The research he found there was focused on lunar energy and harnessing it for various uses. As Nathan poked around the facility, he found a strange machine containing a ring. Next to the machine were research papers on "Phobos: The Lost Nox Nyctores". Nathan was confused by this. "I thought there were ten of these things," he said. "When the hell did they find the time to make another?" While reading the papers, the machine started to turn on and the ring inside of glowed. Nathan reached into the machine and grabbed the ring, but when he did, a burst of lunar energy hit him, rendering him unconscious. When he woke up a week later, he found himself in the academy's infirmary. Turns out, it was Jin who pulled him out of the old lab. Before Nathan could say anything though, Jin says that he has caused the academy a great deal of trouble and has been expelled. He is told to remove himself from the school grounds when he has recovered or will be arrested. In response to this, Nathan said: "About time... dickweed."

 **Horoma Vesania: Phobos:** Phobos is a unique type of Nox Nyctores. In fact, one of the qualities that make it unique is that no one has ever heard of it. Not even the great sage Nine was aware it existed. Another quality this artifact has is that it allows to the user to manipulate time in anyway they see fit. Whether to accelerate their movements, slow others down or even create a shield to block projectiles.

 **-Relationships-**

 **Ragna:** Nathan thinks that he and Ragna are alike: two individuals who are put down by society and branded as the scum of the earth. But during their time together, they both share their tragic pasts and have grown to understand each other better.

 **Noel:** Nathan sees Noel as the sister he never had. During his time in the Military Academy, he spends some time with her and often shows her some gadgets that he created. Of course, due to his delinquent nature, Tsubaki and Makoto try to keep him away from Noel, telling her that he is a "bad influence". Despite all that, they manage to sneak in some quality time.

 **Jin:** To say that Nathan loathes Jin would be nothing more than a massive understatement. If anything, Nathan hates Jin with a burning passion, and Jin feels the same towards him. Ever since they were in the academy, Jin has made Nathan's stay more unpleasant by cracking down on pretty much everything he does, be it tinkering with gadgets or playing rock music. Nathan has a long list of reasons for hating Jin, but at the very top of his list are: "Jin sucks, he has no appreciation for art and the way he acts towards Ragna is beyond disturbing."

 **Tsubaki:** While it is not as bad as his spats with Jin, Nathan doesn't exactly see eye to eye with Tsubaki. Being the moral compass that she is, she often chastizes his lifestyle, specifically him being a thief and a saboteur. Nathan often pretends that she isn't talking, and also tends to make blind jokes in her presence, as well as calling her "Tsubaka."

 **Makoto:** Nathan couldn't count a day where he wasn't being beaten to near death by Makoto. She, along with Tsubaki, firmly believe that he is bad influence on Noel and will go to great lengths to keep him at least 30 feet away from her. Of course, Tsubaki will often threaten him with arrests while Makoto just beats him up with no hesitation. This, however, does not stop Nathan from dissing Makoto, which also results in injury.

 **Rachel:** Since he had no actual parental figure, Nathan had brought it upon himself to learn proper etiquette towards people of high society. Of course, this is only an act to infiltrate galas where an item of high value is presented. But for some reason, he acts this way towards Rachel, believing that she is an individual who demands respect. At first, Rachel thought him to be an "irritating rogue", but has grown to tolerate him, even liking him.

 **Kokonoe:** Nathan and Kokonoe are, in a way, like Edison and Tesla. They constantly bicker about each other's creations. Nathan criticizes Kokonoe's inventions being immoral, while Kokonoe bashes Nathan for tinkering with gadgets with no scientific value. Nathan also tends to annoy Kokonoe by intentionally mispronouncing her name or play around with her tails.

 **Kagura:** Nathan has a very low opinion of Kagura, but he can't tell if it's due to his status in the Duodecim, or the fact that he's a pervert. To be fair, Kagura is not exactly fond of Nathan either. In fact, he said to him: "The very sight of you makes my blood run cold." Nathan took offence to that statement and dryly replied with: "Why haven't you died from those STDs you've been carrying around?"

 **-Moves-**

 **Drive: Phobos Hunter**

Nathan uses his ring to enhance his speed, both in movements and attacks.

 **Overdrive: Phobos Revenger**

Nathan's time powers last longer than before.

 **Distortion Drives**

 **Lunar Cascade: Callisto Temper:** Nathan kicks his opponent, then freezes them in a time bubble. He starts to charge his sword to the point where the energy becomes unstable and sticks it into the bubble. He releases the bubble, as well as the energy from the sword.

 **Lunar Cascade: Kale Spiral:** Using the power of Phobos, Nathan creates a time duplicate of himself, then makes it do consecutive flash kicks until it begins to form a pinwheel of chronon energy, allowing Nathan to knock the wheel towards his opponent.

 **Astral Heat**

 **Lunar Cascade: Kerberos Executioner:** Nathan stabs his beam sword into the ground, charges it up with chronon energy and takes it out, causing a geyser to erupt and launch the opponent in the air, where Nathan quickly follows suit and rips a hole in time and kicks them into it while saying: "Have you ever witnessed the end of time? Well, here it is!" He closes the hole, making his opponent fall into an endless abyss. Afterwards, Nathan pulls out his phone and delivers his win quote.

* * *

 **KS: I know what you're all thinking. "Why is this guy's attacks named after moons if they're based on time distortion?" Well, this is BlazBlue, where logic is thrown out the window. Also, I've watched a playthrough of Quantum Break, which explains the time stuff. Again, you want to use this, you gots to run it by me first. If you have any questions or concerns, don't hesitate to put them in your review. Have a nice day.**


	2. OC 2: Jill Napalm

**KS: Now, this next OC goes out to one of my favorite authors. That's right. I'm looking at you, Storm VII. I've read most of your stories, but _Loss, Redemption, Revenge_ had me going. Now, one of the minor characters, Jill, you could say I took an interest in her. But since you had Terumi off her in one of the chapters, I was floored. Next thing I knew, my imaginination kicked in, creative juices started flow and BOOM- Jill was reborn. In my image, at least. So Storm, if you're reading this, then I speak in the words of Julian Smith: I made this for you. **

* * *

**Name:** Jill Napalm

 **Age:** 21

 **Gender:** Female

 **Date of Birth:** March 9

 **Height:** 220cm

 **Weight:** 187lbs

 **Blood Type:** B

 **Hobbies:** Smoking herbs

 **Likes:** Showing off her assets, being the center of attention

 **Dislikes:** Jazz music

 **Weapon:** Kiseru, fire magic

 **Appearance:** When she was human, Jill had slender figure with porcelain skin, blue eyes and long red hair, as well as D-cups. She wore the standard NOL uniform with the blue cloak with hood, long black socks, and blue military boots. Now, due to having Demon Cells injected into her, she became slightly taller and has red skin with yellow eyes and wears a black tank top with a skull logo under a ash gray jacket, black shorts and gray boots. She also has horns sticking out of her head.

 **Personality:** Jill is the archetypal 'mean girl' and is known to be playful at best and condescending at worst. She believes that she is better than everyone else around her and won't hesitate to talk down to anyone who so much as looks at her wrong. She pulls no punches when it comes to pointing out certain flaws in people, and Noel is no exception. Every passing day, Jill always mocks her about her less than impressive bust and often emphasizes her own to rub salt in the wound.

 **Background:** Jill was a First Lieutenant in the NOL, but that didn't stop her from acting like she was the queen of the castle. Of course, this attitude is the reason why her social circle is small and all she has are her two followers (who she treats with little respect, but they still follow her, only God knows why). However, one tragic night, she was trying to prove to a certain superior (*coughs*Hazama*coughs*) that Sector Seven was responsible for the destruction of the other branches with very little success. She attempted to seduce him into taking her report, but ended up getting a knife to the heart instead. As she laid there dying, a figure retrieved her and brought her to a secret lab where they injected Demon Cells into her body, transforming her into a demon. When Jill awakened, she was horrified at her new appearance and demanded an explaination from her savior (for a lack of a better term). To her surprise, her saviour said this to her: "It would be a shame for beautiful girl like you to be snuffed out in her prime."

 **-Relationships-**

 **Ragna:** In spite of her previous affiliation with the NOL and him being one of the most wanted criminals on the planet, Jill will make every attempt to make Ragna notice her (not in the romantic sense). Of course, the reaper brushes off every advance she makes. Doesn't stop her from trying.

 **Noel:** Even when reborn as a demon, Jill doesn't go a day without teasing Noel, especially if it involves bust sizes. Usually, Noel responds to this by kicking her in the face, shooting at her feet, or just letting Makoto wail on her until she backs off.

 **Kagura:** Jill thought that Kagura would be an easy mark due to his tendency to flirt with any woman in his sights and that he wouldn't be able to resist a smoking hot demon like herself. Ironically enough, the knight's biggest turn off is when a girl tries to hard to get his attention. Yeah, that's right. Apparently, this man has standards.

 **-Moves-**

 **Drive: La Chispa (Spark)**

Blows a few sparks from her pipe towards the opponent.

 **Overdrive: Fuego (Fire)**

Spits fire towards opponent (damage is increased while La Chispa is active).

 **Distortion Drives**

 **Lanza Ardiente (Blazing Spear):** Jill takes in a large amount of air, then releases a large stream of fire that incinerates the opponent.

 **Humo Gota (Smoke Drop):** Jill blows a cloud of smoke from her pipe that envelops the opponent, then lifts them up into the air while damaging them and finally throws them to the ground.

 **Astral Heat**

 **Diablo Beso (Devil's Kiss):** Jill stands near her opponent as smoke appears from under her. She breathes it all in and kicks her opponent into the air before releasing a large fireball at them, causing it to explode into fireworks with an chibi version of her face in the sky.

* * *

 **KS: Whoo... (takes out a fan) I need to cool off just writing the names of the moves. And to think, this popped into my head last night. As for how she got Demon Cells injected into her who gave her a second chance at life... well, that's another story for another time. See you later. (walks away, but quickly returns) Oh, almost forgot. Did you know that there's going to be a sequel to Remix Heart? I just found out today and damn, Mai looks smokin' hot in her new outfit. Can't believe they didn't make her playable in Central Fiction. (walks off... for real, this time)**


End file.
